The School Gyrls
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: Alice,Rosalie,Bella,and Alyssa are freshman at Summerdale all girls boarding school.With the nasty cheerleader who can get anything she wants, to the Barbie monitors, the girls will have to somehow prove themselves at the Stunt party and get the guys.
1. Chapter 1

Alyssa

Alyson Blake, but call me Alyssa. If you look around sunshine, clear sky, first day of school. Great, right. WRONG. Not at an all girls private boarding academy. Uniforms, snooty students, and proper etiquette. This place specializes in one thing and one thing only, creating a bunch of cookie cutter Marta Stewart's.

One cool thing about this place are these pow journals. Each girl gets one, in which were supposed to express ourselves. Like figure crap out and stuff, I don't know. I just draw cool pics in mine, write some rad song lyrics , and sometimes write about my famous crush, Nico Brookdale. So it's only my first day here, but I have feeling this place isn't one of the biggest components in individuality.

See their idea of creativity is writing in cursive. My ideas are just extremely different. Unlike some people comedy is in my bones. Some people dig it some people don't. One of the people who don't is Kate Denali. She's like a Barbie doll hall monitor. Her and her sisters are Barbie doll clones, they have so much make-up they probably hurt a lot of bunnies. They probably own a Macy's make-up counter

I skated into my first class, ran into my teacher and slamming her face in a cake she was holding.

"Sorry teacher lady." I said

DETENTION

* * *

Alice

Alice Brandon, that's my government. Breaking things, free styling, sneaking around is my politic. Anything most girls aren't, then I'm that. I'm a child of the form, a student of the game. I got plucked from my hood and shipped here by the 'man'.

The infrastructure of Summerdale girls academy is simple. It doesn't matter what kind of person you are, but what type of 'girl' you are. You got your jock girls, rock girls, posh girls, geek girls, tough girls, your cheer girls, and the rest are just school girls. All in complete competition to be 'recognized'. That is not my style, I've got skills and all but I'm just here to do my time. I'm going to be out of this place as soon as I can.

Never have I ever been to a school that is so snooty that the uniform requires ties, for girls. Mine has my name spray painted onto it, I had to liven this thing up some how. The only cool thing is my pow journal. It's filled with pretty much my name in graffiti, and picture of my future husband. I have my sights set high, the singer, Jasper Whitlock.

I grabbed my can of spray paint and began sparying the school board out front.

"Uh, the people they let in here these days." I heard from behind me and then a whistle.

DETENTION

* * *

"Okay I will see you next fashion week, kisses to Dolce and Cabana and Roberto. Ciao."

I hung up my phone.

Rosalie Hale, but to my friends, Rosemoney. Get it, Rosalie, Rosemoney. Reason obvious of course. Girls are some times intimidated by the first day of school, but not me. I've got a certain side wah air or geenie say quaw as the French say. Which means well traveled, hot, irresistible, you know the pip rich girl basics, meaning it is only my duty for all the pip girls to know and love me.

Many don't understand my many talents, as in all the un pip girls. Or in other words the Denali sisters. They're against anything cute or adorable, so they're very anti- Rosemoney. It's like they're not cool enough to like me so they're lame enough to hate me. They also hate my role model, Tiffany Taylors. She's the pippest girl within a 500 mile radius. She also has the hottest boyfriend ever, who I wish was mine, Emmett McCarty.

Well I can't wait to see the room I'll be staying in, It' probably one of the best rooms they have here. If not I'll have my accountant fix it.

I grabbed my brush and started singing into it. I scooted out f my chair and began dancing around the bathroom. Then the locked bathroom door broke down and all the girls rushed in ,and the janitor and a fireman

DETENTION

* * *

Bella Swan, to my friend Book Bell. Reason, I sit in the library 24/7, you interrupt my reading and you will not be happy. I read a lot but I get pissed real easy and I may need anger management, so don't bother me while I'm reading. Some appreciate my reading talent and some don't. Like Tanya Denali, her and her sister are the prettiest hall monitors in the game. They abuse they're power little. They need to stop using so mush make-up or they'll probably get a rash. They also need to get bigger brains or they'll fail the whole semester. They'd rather shred books instead of read books, which is stupid, just like them.

My sight set high crush loves to read, the pianist , Edward Mason. He's who I'm saving my first kiss for.

I could live in the Library, but I prefer to stay somewhere quieter then the library. Yeah that's possible, seeing everyone talks in the library. I hope my roommate is quiet or likes to read or we might not get along. Actually, as long as she's nothing like the Denali sisters, then we'll be fine.

"Like I know it was great." I heard from behind me

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled throwing a book from the shelf at whoever was talking.

Big mistake, it hit Tanya Denali.

DETENTION


	2. Hateraid

Alyssa pov

I sat in the detention room sketching in my Pow Journal, with 3 other, as this school calls us 'newbies.' The huge list of detention rules staring at us. The girl a few seats to my right has her hood over her head, the girl directly next to me is texting away on her phone, and the girl a few seats behind me has her face in a book.

I sighed, closed my Pow journal, and turned to the girl wearing her hood " Booked on hit and run. Skated into a cake clad teacher. It was a sticky sweet crime scene. You guys?" I asked

The blonde girl texting said "D.W.I.A, dancing while incredibly adorable."

I tried to stop myself from laughing. "AKA public displays of awesomeness. Plus tardiness and seizing a school facility without proper permits and they said something about fire hazard, whatever that means"

"Wow, really?" I asked

"Yeah," she said

"What about you my book bound brunette." Blondie asked

"I hit Tanya Desnotty in the head with a book."

"And you my hooded friend?" Blondie questioned

No answer

"Hello? Is anybody home homie?"

The girl took off her hood. She had spikey ink black hair.

"I'm in here for smackin a nosy posh poser. Cool, blondie."

"Uh-oh, someone mi vida loca."

black haired tinker bell stood up and headed after the life size barbie.

"Whoa,whoa, whoa. Cool it." Book worm said standing up

"Calm down!" I stood in front of tinker bell

I heard the door click close "What is going on in here?!"

At the door stood the headmaster, Carmen Denali, and her three make-up monitors. The four of us lined up.

"Well, headmaster Denali. We were just dancing, you know. Were rehearsing for a new charity event, baby seal fur coats. Isn't that right," Blondie lied

Book worm and I nodded.

"Oh, our four musketeers like sticking together." Headmaster Denali said

"Actually, it's the three musketeers." Book worm corrected

"Well you four are gonna be real close in our special V.I.P dorm this semester."

"And seeing you have detention, trash detail for a month."

"Trash, like garbage. That's disgusting." Barbie complained

"My daughters, Tanya, Kate, and Irina will keep an eye one you four."

"Of course mother." The make up monitors agreed

Headmaster Denali walked out as her daughter said "Trouble makers." then stormed out. Their heels clicking on the tile.

"I don't know what that was, but that was cool." Tinker bell said to me and Book Worm

"No prob, Alyssa Blake." I said putting my hand for a high-five.

"Alice." she said

"Bella Swan, AKA Book Bell." Book Worm said

"Excuse me, but I did something too." Barbie said

"Yeah, cool of you too." Alice muttered

"Rosalie, but everyone calls me Rosemoney."

Then Kate Denali walked in. "Mother said to get your butts outside." then stormed off.

"Lets get this started and over with." Bella said

* * *

Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and I walked around the court yard picking up trash. We could hear a few cheerleaders behind us.

" Eww, Eww, Eww. This is so disgusting." Rosalie cried

"At least the view is good." I said, looking at a group of guys

"Who's that?" Bella and Alice asked pointing to a bow with short brown curly hair.

Rosalie sighed " Emmett McCarty, captain of the soccer team and the subject of most girls dreams, including mine. Sadly, he belongs to her. Tiffany, pippest girl in a 500 mile radius. She's head cheerleader, head of every club, and every girl wants to be like her. She's my role model."

"That's the girl who busted me for tagging the Taylors building. She's the reason why I'm on my last strike." Alice fumed

"Yup, Tiffany Taylors of the Washington Taylors. They own half the county. Hold on, I'm gonna go pick up some trash over there." Rosalie said looking at Emmett

She walked over and pretty much dumped her bag of trash back on the ground. Emmett walked over to her and started picking up trash with her.

"I didn't think that would actually work." Bella said

"Thanks." Rosalie said

"No problem."

"I'm Rosalie."

"Yeah, Emmett."

That's when we saw Tiffany heading over here

"Oh my gosh, Emmett! What are you doing?" Tiffany yelled

"Just helping out this-" Tiffany cut Emmett off

"Loser freshman. With a major, wannabe me complex. Yeah, I can see that."

"What?" Rosalie said

"Did I stutter Smelly Clarkson. I have wasted too many valuable seconds, of my ever so eventful life on these losers. Scenery change." Tiffany said as she poured her Gatorade all over Alice hoodie."

"Oops, I was aiming for the bag, but I hit the trash." Tiffany said

As Tiffany walked away with Emmett, I started humming in my head.

"Hey Rosalie, I know one thing to tell people when they ask you where you met Emmett," I said

"What?" Rosalie asked

"They ask where you met him. You met him in detention." I sang

* * *

Tanya walked us into our new dorm and clicked the light.

"VIP" She said then walked out

"VIP must stand for vermin infested pit."

"Eww, I'm calling my interior designer."

I looked at the floor and saw crime tape in the shape of a squirrel.

"Moment of silence for the squirrel" I saiid

A few seconds later I said " Okay, were good."

After we were all situated Alice said to Rosalie. " That soccer guy, he was feelin you."

Rosalie sighed "OMG, Emmett. He was helping me with my trash. He is super cute!" Rosalie shouted

Bella and I leaned back a bit as if avoiding her shouting.

"Girl you can not be so thirsty." Alice said

"What about you, Alice, Bella, who you guys scoping." I asked

"I got my vision set high. My crush is Jasper Whitlock. That boy is tamale'. I picked that up from my friend back home." Alice said

"Tamale' that is defiantly going in my pow journal."

"Hey I charge for jackin' my fresh." Alice said

"Another pip saying!" Rosalie giggled

"Yeah, it's like you got your own slanguage." Bella said

The three of us turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "What? They can't all be winners. I'm not Tiffany Taylors."

"What are we gonna do about her? She ruined my hoodie with all that hateraid." Alice said

"Hateraid." Rosalie smiled

"I say we hit her where it hurts." I said

"Now your talking my language." Bella and Alice said

"No, not like literately hitting her. Like taking away her power, popularity, ego. I heard she got this boil removed off her neck, that thing had its own area code." I laughed

"She pretty much does rule the school. Plus she's a pip girl, and she wins the Teen Island stunt party every year." Rosalie said

" And the stunt party is?" Alice asked

"Like yung joc says.' Stunting is a habit, get like me." I laughed

"A stunt party is like a cool talent show. At the beginning of every year the students battle it out at Teen Island. Anyway Tiffany is crowned number one stunter every year."

"Yeah, this year Annabeth Chase, my future husband, Nico Brookdale, and the pianist Edward Mason are to perform."

"Did you say Edward Mason?! Love him!" Bella shouted

"And guess who's making a appearance and performance, Jasper Whitlock."

"Did you say Jasper is gonna be there, now we defiantly entering that stunt party."Alice said


	3. What goes around comes around

Alice pov-lunch

Tiffany stood on her chair and announced " You obviously don't need a reminder, but the Stunt Party- of which I've won the past two years."

Alyssa, Bella, Rosalie, and I rolled our eyes.

"Is this Friday at Teen Island. You don't sign up today, you don't stunt. So lets get this going. You have a few more days to practice that talent you've been practicing all summer long. Not like it'll help."

The four of us pushed ourselves to the front of the line.

"Group name and entry fee." Tiffany demanded

Bella, Rosalie, and I looked at Alyssa.

"Were...."

"A member of a dance team. That's why your first in line. Not just some loser freshman wasting my time. Right?"

I rolled my eyes " We don't have a name."

"Of course not, well you could start with entry fee. $100 an act." Tiffany turned to Rosalie "You can pay for your crew, Rose got money."

"It's Rosemoney. You know like Rosalie, Rosemoney" Bella corrected

"Of course. I'll have my accountant wire the funds first thing in the morning. It won't be a problem Miss Taylors"

"So we'll sign up now, and pay later." I said

"If you must, but I'm not sure if your on our level of stunting."

"Oh is that so. Lets do this."

You gonna get what you ask for  
you know that right?  
Don't dish it cause I'll throw it  
back, like dinomite

You better watch where you  
steppin' cause girl with me  
you can't win there's no need  
to compete, and you know that right?

Don't be trying to step where  
you know you shouldn't be  
cause I'm the type of girl that  
you know can bring the heat

So you better step back, back  
don't wanna react  
you don't want me to lose control  
cause of you try to get me

oh whoa then Ima get you back  
what go around come around girl  
what go around come around girl  
cause if you try to get me oh whoa

then Ima get you back  
what go around come around girl  
then ima get you back  
cause I've been hearing you been talking bout me

so keep talking and you gonna see  
I maybe young but I ain't playin no games  
you can get hurt when your playin' with flames  
cause if you try to get me oh whoa  
then Ima get you back

then a huge vat of hateraid spilled all over Tiffany's head.

"Get to class. Lunch is over. Who ever started this has detention."

The four of laughed and ran out of the cafeteria.

During detention Rosalie immediately called her accountant. Alyssa sat scribbling in her Pow Journal. Bella had her face in her book. And I practiced dancing.

"Yeah, if you could wire over the funds ASAP, that would be great." Rosalie hung up her phone

"So Rose, we good?" I asked

"Totally." she said

That's when the make up-monitors walked in.

"We like know we didn't like hear you like talking." Tanya said

"You newbies just don't listen, do you. Kate said

"No, I guess not" Alyssa said

"Shut up and watch this." Irina said

Then the three of them started dancing.

"I like don't like know what you guys were like doing, but it won't cut it at the Stunt Party."

"Girls time for shopping." Carmen said over the walkie talkie.

"Yeah!" They shouted then ran off

"Were they trying to look like sluts." Bella said

"But look, they left their keys." Alyssa said

We unlocked the door and dashed to the Art Room.

We grabbed all the paint, fabric,and pillows as we could.

We started redecorating our VIP room. I spray painted almost everything.

Alyssa smoothed out her Nico Brookdale poster, Bella did the same with her Edward Mason poster as I did hung up my Jasper poster.

"Your saving your first kiss for him, aren't you?"I asked Bella and Alyssa

"No duh." They said

"On that note I have to make a call I'll be right back." Rosalie said

"Okay."

"Wait, Rosalie, Rosalie" Alyssa called

"She left her phone." I said

I picked up and tried to turn it on, but it didn't work.


	4. He's turning twelve, mom

Rosalie pov

I picked up the pay phone, put my quarter in, and dialed.

"Hello." I sleepy voice

"Hi mom, did I wake you?" I asked

"No Rosalie, just taking care of Jeremy is getting a lot more complicated as he gets older. He's about to turn, how old again?"

"Twelve, mom. Jeremy is about to turn twelve." I answered

"I won't even be able to buy him a cake with my own money, I'll have to borrow it again."

"Really, can I talk to him?" I asked

"Yeah, just wait a minute." my mom said sleepily

"Hey Rosalie!"

"Hey Jeremy! How's school been?" I asked

" I got suspended." Jeremy whispered

"Why?" I asked

"I punched someone."

"Jeremy school just started, why would you punch someone?!" I asked

"They were talking about you and calling you things. I may only be eleven, but I know that those names aren't right."

I sighed " What were they saying?"

"They were saying that their older siblings were telling them to stay away from me because your a stupid blonde poor whore." Jeremy cried

"Shh Jeremy, everything is going to be okay. Maybe you can come over for your birthday. By the way your not the only one that's in trouble. I have detention."

"Really, wow."

"Yeah. I gotta go Jeremy. I call you tomorrow, if my roommate lends me a quarter."

"Okay, love you sis. Bye."

"Love you too, Jeremy. Bye."

Third pov

Rosalie heard faint music coming from the library. She followed it and found Emmett McCarty.

He stopped abruptly

"No, keep playing. What are you playing?"

"I don't even know. I just found these guitar books and started playing."

Tiffany quietly sneaked into the library and hid behind a book shelf when she saw Rosalie and Emmett.

"Promise you won't tell Tiffany about this." Emmett said

"Why? She doesn't know?" Rosalie asked

"She knows. She just doesn't 'approve'."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked

"I'm Emmett McCarty the striker, not Emmett McCarty the aspiring musician."

"Your secret's safe with me." Rosalie smiled

"Rosemoney, right."

"You can call me Rosalie."

"Well Rosalie. I should get going."

Tiffany ran through the door as Emmett got up and left.

Tiffany sneaked into the school records room. She used her nail file to slide the 'H" drawer open.

She found the Hale file and found all the information she needed.

Alice pov

"I would love to sing back up for you Beyonce, but I have a thing to do with my girls." Rosalie said

Then Tiffany walked up to us. " May I speak to Beyonce."

"B, B your breaking up. Dropped call. That's why I hate the G4 and prefer the G5's."

"Yeah." Tiffany grabbed Rosalie's phone

"Give me back my phone!" Rosalie shouted

"Charlotte are you filming this?" Tiffany asked

"And action."

"Just as I thought, not in service. Her cell phone has never even been turned on. So she goes around frontin' Rosalie Hale from Benton, not exactly the right side of the tracks."

Rosalie began crying.

"You do well on a test, get a scholarship which I'm sure my daddy is paying for, and think you can roll up to a new school in a new class. That's not how it works poor girl. You are trash."

I saw regret in Charlotte's eyes.

"Face it. You can not come to my school and mess with me. And you don't talk to be boyfriend...EVER! You smell, your clothes are whack , your fake and everyone will know. You are a sad excuse for a Summerdale girl so why don't you do yourself a favor and leave, like your father did."

That's it!

Rosalie ran off as Bella hit Tiffany in the head with her book, Alyssa tripped her with her skate board and I pushed her.

Third pov

As everyone around the school received the video of what just happened. Charlotte walked away from the cheerleaders as the sent the video.

"Forget her." Tiffany laughed

Rosalie sat in the bathroom crying and began singing to herself.

Dont except me to fall  
In your category  
Or match up to the story  
Of a typical young lady that just aint me (no)

Ive erased a web outside your circle  
Made my own decisions not caring  
About collisions though people try to change me

They show me more they say  
Come if in they say heres your box  
Come get in they like to fit me in  
This world but they fail to remember  
Im not just a girl

Im much more than that Im a leader and a fighter  
(Im not just a girl)Im bigger than that Im stronger  
And Im wiser (Im not just a girl) I wont be counted  
The world will hear me out Ill strive and fight until  
They discover Im not just a girl

Talking bad cause I beat you at your own game  
And I made my own rules to play and I did it  
With style of grace your face (yeah)  
Now I wont sit back shut up and listen

I was made a little different and I know  
You see the difference you was tripping  
Dont show me more dont say come fit in  
Dont say heres your box come get in

You like to fit me in your world  
But you fail to remember Im not just a girl

Im much more than that Im a leader and a fighter  
(Im not just a girl)Im bigger than that Im stronger  
And Im wiser (Im not just a girl) I wont be counted  
The world will hear me out Ill strive and fight until  
They discover Im not just a girl

I got life to do I go get it  
I make my own way about my business  
Please dont walk away you should hear this  
I may stumble I may fall but will I give up not at all  
Im not just a girl(x2)

Im much more than that Im a leader and a fighter  
(Im not just a girl)Im bigger than that Im stronger  
And Im wiser (Im not just a girl) I wont be counted  
The world will hear me out Ill strive and fight until  
They discover Im not just a girl(x2)

Im not just a girl


End file.
